Percy Jackson Plays Truth or Dare
by kaguragrl16
Summary: CHB plays a game of Truth or Dare. Secrets and very embarrassing stuff happens. Then again, that's all what Truth or Dare is about. Imagine Percy, Nico, and Leo in nothing but hula skirts. What's up with that? And why do the Stolls have rainbow hair?
1. Do the Funky Chicken

**Note: Unless I say so, it will be in Percy's P.O.V in case if you're confused.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Do the Funky Chicken**

On a boring day like this, I didn't think anything could get more exciting. Even when I saw the Stolls pranking Clarisse. Even when Clarisse caught them, and jabbed them with her spear.

Grover came rushing towards me, with a smile on his face. "Percy, guess what?"

"You got a free-supply of cans for the whole year?" I guessed.

"That would be good," he said thoughtfully. "But no, me and like everyone else are playing Truth or Dare in the woods. Even Clarisse is joining."

Visualizing Clarisse doing a special dare I could think of, I was all in.

There was chatter in the camp woods. The Stolls were whispering to each other mischievously, and Clarisse was fingering her spear. Both looked like trouble.

"Hey, Percy," Thalia said. "What's up?"

I glanced at her. "Artemis knows you're here?"

"Oh, no, I just said I had some things to attend to."

"Heard Travis has a special arrangement for Clarisse," A voice said in my ear.

I knew who it was. "Annabeth," I say, "You _always_ know the right thing to say." Then I leaned over toward her, and we kissed.

"Um... I'll leave you two guys alone," Thalia said awkwardly.

Annabeth pulled away. "Wait, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Both of them walked away, and I went off to find Grover.

* * *

Minutes later, the Stolls were impatient.

"I'll start," Travis said. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

She looked horrified, but recovered quickly. "Dare. Give me your best one yet."

"Wait!" Conner cut in. "Rules: If you don't do the truth or dare, you have to…"

"Go in your birthday suit, and jump in the lake," Travis finished. "Okay, Thalia. I dare you to do the funky chicken, in front of the entire Ares Cabin."

Thalia turned red. "Um, like right now?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "It's truth or dare, Thalia."

She managed a nod. "Right - no one tape this or you are DEAD." Walking over to the Ares Cabin, she knocked.

When one of them opened the door, she started dancing.

The Ares person looked so freaked-out, he backed away. "Uh, nice to know," he said, slamming the door.

We laughed, but Conner didn't look impressed. "Not your best one," he told his twin.

Travis smiled. "I'm just getting started."


	2. ROY G BIV

**Chapter Two: ROY G BIV**

"My turn," Thalia said. Her eyes were blazed with revenge - I didn't want to be the Stolls for all the money in the world.

"Stolls, truth or dare?"

The twins were caught. If they chose truth, it would be backing down.

"Dare," Travis said bravely.

"Is it even in the rules that two people can go at the same time?" Conner muttered, but then shut his mouth.

"Let's see…" Thalia kept quiet to give the Stolls suspense. "I dare you guys to dye your hair. _Rainbow_."

Travis bit his lip. "Uh, where are we going to find rainbow dye?"

"Luckily, _I _have some," Annabeth said.

I gave her a look.

"What? It's for emergencies like this," Annabeth replied.

Travis went first, then Conner.

We all laughed so hard, we went on for five minutes until Conner said: "I'll go, since Travis already went. Hmm, Grover, truth -"

"Truth. Definitely truth," Grover interrupted.

"Chicken," Conner grumbled. "What are your completely honest words to describe Clarisse?"

"I-I think she's a mean plant-killer, who no one likes, and is a bloat-headed frog," Grover gulped.

"_What_ did you just say?" Clarisse growled. "That you want to be _Goat_ _Stew_?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Grover called, as Clarisse chased him.

"Well, while they're busy, I'll go next," Annabeth said.

"Wait! The next five should be truth," Katie cut in.

"I agree!" Travis said, blushing.

"I guess so," Annabeth approved. "Okay, let's see who we have here… Nico."

Nico looked up in shock, and he seemed paler than ever.

Annabeth grinned. "Who do you have a crush on?"

I figured Nico would say nobody, but instead, he was red, and stiff. My eyes widened. So Nico _does _have a crush! My curiosity got the best of me. "Just say it, Nico. One word."

"I-I-It's…"

"Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Katie," Leo said, ranting off all the girls he could think off. "Drew, Lacy, Lou Ellen, Kayla, Nyssa…"

Nico shook his head to each and every one of them.

"It's a goddess," Piper guessed. "Aphrodite?"

"He doesn't have to say," Jason said quietly.

I looked at him, startled. Does _he _know?

"Then Nico has to jump in the pool with no clothes on," Travis put in.

"It's Percy," Nico blurted out.

Okay, obviously I was shocked. _Nico was gay? _This made me wonder.

Nico didn't look at anyone now, and avoided any eye contact.

"Why him?" Leo asked.

"He was nice, and a hero," Nico confessed. "But I don't like him anymore. Not now."

This brought a big relief off my shoulders. I mean, it _would _be awkward if Nico still liked me. But still…

"Nico, say the next person," I said.

"Wait." Nico finally looked up at everyone. "Who do I have a crush on _now_? It's - _Jason_." His words were stuttered out, his eyes flickering nervously in Jason's direction.

* * *

This day gets more surprising than ever.

Jason's reaction was stronger than mine: He passed out. Piper went to comfort him, using her charmspeaking. "It's okay, Jason, wake up. Wake up!"

Frank scratched his head. "I'm confused. So let's get this straight: Nico used to like Percy, but doesn't, and likes Jason. But Nico said he had to say the person he liked _now_. And it was Jason. But _until _now, he liked Percy, but doesn't."

"Um, now _I'm _confused," Hazel said.

"At least this tells us about our character," Leo said. "I am ninety-nine-point nine percent _not _surprised. No secret can pass Leo Valdez!"

Hazel just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay…"

"Piper, truth or dare?" Nico sighed.

Piper glanced at Jason, who was still unconscious. She must've realized Jason somehow knew about Nico, too, and was shocked.

"_No_ more truths," Conner warned.

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "Makes us think over them for a while. Next four: _Dares_. And people, do good ones!"

"I dare Piper to run three whole laps around the camp," Nico said.

I don't think he wanted Piper to wake up Jason yet.

Piper huffed, but did what was told.

"That's going to take a while," Travis commented.

We all managed a small grin.

"I'll go, while she's busy," Nyssa said. "Okay, Leo. I dare you to... swap the clothes with the Ares and Aphrodite Cabin."

Leo made a face. "What about Clarisse and Piper?"

"You can leave those two out for now."

"'Kay. I got this!" Leo sprinted away, as Nyssa grinned mischievously. "Payback for the Aphrodite Cabin. Who's ugly now?" she muttered.

Right now, she reminded me of her dad; when he wanted revenge for Hera throwing him off Mount Olympus, so I could actually really compare those two personalities.


	3. Drew Joins, But Nobody Cares

**Chapter Three: Drew Joins, But Nobody Cares**

"_Oh my gods_!"

I covered my ears, recognizing the voice as Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin.

"What the heck happened to my clothes?" Drew shrieked, running out of her cabin.

Leo shrugged innocently. "Hm, we don't know. But do you want to play truth or dare with us?"

Drew looked at her clothes that were oversized, and she cursed.

"Is that what you'll say to your mother?" Chiron trotted over. "I will expect you to not swear in this FanFiction story, Ms. Tanaka."

Drew turned a furious shade of red. "Yes, Chiron."

"I also advise you to join the game," Chiron continued. "It would, perhaps, make you respect people around her more."

Drew huffed, sitting down beside Piper. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Leo said. "Well, truth or dare?"

Drew's eyes blazed red when Leo looked over at her. "If you make me do something I will regret, I'll make sure you-"

"Is that a dare? Well, I dare you to -"

"I'm not stupid! I choose truth."

"Huh. Well, out of all the boys here in Camp-Half Blood, who would you like to kiss?"

"Jason." Drew relaxed. "Now-"

"Hold on, he doesn't even attend Camp-Half Blood!" Leo whined. "Not fair."

"Technically, he's here, so that counts." Drew turned to Jason. "Truth? Dare?"

Jason hesitated. "I choose dare."

* * *

I could tell that Jason felt stupid. His expression looked pained, like, _What was I thinking?_

Will Solace was beside him, exchanging a sympathy glance.

As Drew thought, she relaxed into a smirk. "I dare you to kiss me."

Piper stood up, glaring. "You -"

"It's okay, Pipes." Jason held Piper down, as she stared at him in shock. "Let's get this over with."

Drew twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, giggling like it was her birthday.

"Stupid," Piper murmured, loud enough for Annabeth and me to hear.

As Drew leaned in, full on, Jason avoided her lips and kissed her cheek. Drew fell onto the ground, eyes wide.

Oh, gods, if I had a camera…

"You didn't say _where_," Jason reminded, as Drew stood up, mustering her dignity.

"Well, _thank_ you." Drew flipped her hair.

Piper smiled at Jason's reasoning. They both slowly smiled at each other, and Piper looked like she was going to fly. This, technically, could happen if she held on to Jason.

"Hello? Lovebirds! Get your head out of LalaLand," Leo shouted in Piper's ear.

Jason flushed, looking over to Leo.

"Hey, man, why are you staring at me...?"

"Truth or dare?" Jason asked.

Leo gulped. "Hey, I'm your friend. Just remember. I choose dare."

Jason nodded. "Dare. Okay. Let's see..."


	4. Worst Dare Ever (Not Lying)!

**Chapter Four: Worst Dare Ever! (Not Lying!)**

**LEO'S P.O.V**

Leo tapped his fingers nervously against his tool belt. It almost sounded like a beat. He mentally did apologies, thinking, _Sorry I put shaving cream inside the tube instead of toothpaste. I would never, ever, mess again with your picture and draw a mustache on it._

Jason killed him by thinking slowly.

The two Stolls exchanged looks, like a warning: _Do not mess with Jason._

"Okay. I think I have one." Jason tapped Percy. "He's in it, too."

"Me?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, do I, like, have to kiss him or something?"

Jason grinned at the idea. "No, but thanks for the future reference! Actually, that's a very good..."

"Jason. Just say it," Annabeth said, uneasily.

"Okay. Let's change this up. Nico, come forward."

Nico turned green. "M..M..Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Should I go back?" Percy started to edge backwards.

"No. All three of you: Leo, Percy, and Nico." Jason's eyes glinted with mischief, as even Piper looked worried.

"So. Uh, I think I see a pattern here... we're all the three hottest guys?" Leo guessed, as his hands were sweating.

"That may be it, but I have a feeling we are going to do something bad," Percy supplied, narrowing his eyes.

"I dare all three of you to do exactly these things: dress in a hula skirt - and _only_ a hula skirt which includes not boxers, not anything... jump into the lake, and sing 'Kumbaya'," Jason finished.

Leo gaped at him. "I thought I knew you..."

Jason shrugged. "Hey, I didn't plan this. This story is making me think of the most terrible thing. I've got to admit, I will never, ever want to do this."

"Dude, I think this could ruin our whole summer," Percy groaned.

Drew giggled. "Ohhhh! I can't wait to watch this!"

Annabeth giggled, which was so unlike her. "So, um, no boxers?"

Nico glowered. "Excuse me! What if any of the Gods and Goddesses...my father..."

"Oh, lighten up!" Piper said. "It was a dare."

"Okay, guys, we got this!" Leo looked around. "Anyone have three pairs of hula skirts?"

* * *

"Come out, Nico!" Leo called.

"I am _not_ going to," Nico grumbled. He was hiding in the bathroom.

Percy came out, holding his clothes. "Oh, gods," he cursed. "Don't tell me they have cameras."

"They do," Leo confirmed. "Among phones, iPads, and any other electronic device you can think of to take pictures and record." He banged on the door. "Don't make me have to drag you!"

"You wouldn't dare, Valdez -"

Leo winked at Percy, and slammed open the door, finding Nico backing away alarmed. "Dude, great hula skirt. Now come on."

Nico straightened. "I am not going to let them see me like this!"

"Just roll with it. Plus, either way, you have to jump in the lake without any clothes on; I suggest you take this friendly challenge."

"Friendly?" Nico gaped.

Leo grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him. Or tried to.

"Don't touch me!" Nico pushed Leo away, as Leo landed on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Hey, if it helps, I can make us dry," Percy said.

Nico finally rested his eyes on Percy. "Fine."

* * *

"_There's_ our celebrities!" Conner hooted. He was holding a huge camcorder, focusing on the three.

Leo waved like he was royalty. "So, we all would be jumping in the Big Lake. Any whistles for Valdez?"

There was silence.

"We-ell…" Percy focused on the sea. "Time to jump."

Nico tried to hide behind Leo and Percy.

"Hey," Leo whispered to Percy. "Can you, like, manipulate the water so it'll make us look cool jumping in?"

Nico added timidly, "Can you surf?"

"Is that like a trick question or something?" Percy looked confused.

"No. I mean, when we were younger, I asked you."

"I guess so. I mean, I rode downhill with a silver platter."

Nico looked mystified. "Okay. Well, forget I asked."

"Can these hula skirts be any shorter?" Leo pressed it down. "Oh, wait, yes it can. Have you ever seen the parody of this girl who was wearing -?"

Percy shook his head. "Don't. Just don't."

"Right, for later."

Nico, Leo, and Percy jumped in the water making a huge splash.

There was a round of applause.

"Now we hold hands and sing Kumbaya," Leo declared to the camera zooming in on his face.

"I was hoping they would forget that part," Nico murmured. "And why exactly do we need to hold hands?"

"It's more effective." Leo clasped hands with Percy and Nico. _"Kumbaya, my Lord, Kumbaya..."_


	5. Clarisse Turns into a Serf

**Chapter Five: Clarisse Turns into a Serf**

Nico, Leo, and me all came out, fully dressed. Laughter was still sounding, as Thalia actually had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, so all three of us get to choose," I announced. "Should we pick three people, or...?"

"No, you didn't go yet," Annabeth pointed out.

"Right!" I smirked, looking over at Clarisse. This was what I was waiting for. "Well?"

"Dare, stupid! I'm an Ares-kid. I have a rep, you know," Clarisse replied.

"At being _vacuous_, maybe," I snorted. Yeah. I used vacuous – I wasn't just all kelp-headed, you know. Wait…was that a word?

"Excuse me? _What_ did you just call me?" Clarisse grabbed her spear. "I'll fry you up, water brain."

"Enough!" Annabeth shouted. "Clarisse, the only person who gets to insult Percy is me."

"Hey!" I complained.

"This is just a friendly game," Annabeth continued. "Now, Percy, say Clarisse's dare."

"Okay, I dare you to obey my wishes for one hour." As I winked over at Annabeth, Clarisse was red with outrage.

"He CAN'T DO THAT!" she screeched.

"It's truth or dare, man," Leo said. "He can."

"I quit! I won't do it!"

"Jump in the lake with no clothes on," Travis sighed. "The choice is yours."

"How about I just spear all of you guys in half?"

"That wouldn't be very nice," Conner said thoughtfully.

"Fine, I'll 'obey' Percy for one hour. But don't do anything embarrassing, or you'll regret it! Remember that I can -"

"Clarisse, shut up," I commanded.

Clarisse closed her mouth, speechless.

"Uh, doesn't she have to ask someone?" Frank pointed out.

"Oh, _right_. Forgot that part. Clarisse, speak."

"I'm not a dog," she grumbled. "Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Me?!" Hazel bit her lip. "Oh, I don't know. Truth?"

"Is it true you had a crush on _Leo Valdez_?"

"Well, uh, yes. But he looked and acted like Sammy!" Hazel anxiously looked at Frank, who had a tiny frown on his face. "Er, Reyna! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Reyna said carefully.

"I dare you to...wait, I'm feeling evil," Hazel laughed. "Okay, don't kill me...but I dare you to kiss Valdez. _Passionately_."

"Always me," said Leo, shaking his head. "I'm starting to think I'm popular with the girls."

Frank glowered at him. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey, I hear it every day," Leo replied cheerfully.

Reyna wrinkled her nose. "You're kidding me, right? Ah, never mind. Leo, come here."

Leo walked over uncertain. "So, are you gonna -"

Reyna brought her lips to his, kissing as hard as she could. When she brought them apart, Leo's face was all red.

"Man," Leo said. "I did _not_ know -"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Reyna asked. "Now, I think that it's my turn to choose. Piper, Truth or Dare?"


	6. Frank the Flirt

**Chapter Six: Frank the Flirt**

"Truth. Wait, dare." Piper frowned. "Um, I don't know."

Reyna sighed. "Don't worry."

"Understatement of the year," Leo sang. He cleared his throat once he saw Reyna's glare. "Sorry. I meant, _'Is that a Pigeon in the Air?_'"

"I am resting on truth." Piper bit her lip. "Um, go ahead."

"Well...let's say that on that bus trip, when you _actually_ first met Jason...besides for him, would you rather it be Leo, Nico, Frank, or Percy? Explain."

"Wait, so you're saying, that I would have a _crush_ on that exact person?"

Reyna shrugged. "Well, the Mist created the memory that you kissed that person. Who would you kiss? Make it your next boyfriend?"

Piper thought about it long and hard. "Well, I have to admit that Nico is creepy. Plus, he likes guys. He's out. Frank...I didn't know him long enough. Plus, he's Hazel's."

Hazel blushed.

"That leaves Percy and Leo," Piper continued. "I have to say it's Percy."

Leo looked offended, as Annabeth glared.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly. Huh…

"But Jason is way better," Piper added quickly. "So, er, Frank? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm feeling adventurous," Frank sighed.

"I dare you to flirt with the entire Aphrodite Cabin, minus Drew and me who are here."

Frank looked horrified. "A-A-Are you serious?"

"Pretty people don't lie." Piper nodded her head solemnly. "Go ahead. You can do this."

Frank wasn't so sure about this. His face was priceless! I wondered why we demigods didn't even think of this game.

* * *

**FRANK'S P.O.V**

Taking a deep breath, Frank knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a guy stuck his head out, and Frank recognised him as Mitchell. Then Frank had the most embarrassing thought: _He had to flirt with the guy, too! _

"Hey, uh, you're looking sexy." Frank attempted on doing a wink, but it looked more like a seizure.

"Is this a joke or something?" Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest. "Seriously, I don't appreciate tricks. _Look _at what I'm wearing!"

Frank winced. Mitchell had on overalls that were stained with grease, and oversized shoes that clunked against the floor.

"I-I look like one of those Hephaestus kids!" Mitchell spluttered in outrage. "And these jeans are itchy on my butt."

"Don't need to know that," Frank muttered. "So, can I talk to your siblings?" Once again, he winked.

Mitchell returned a grin. "Well, since you put it that way..." He mimicked Frank's 'wink', which actually really did look horrible. _"No!" _When Mitchell began to close the door, Frank shoved his shoulder in awkwardly, and the door broke and crashed to the door.

"What's happening?" a tiny girl peered her head outside, and noticed the door. "You _broke_ our _door_!"

"Lacy, this is Frank," Mitchell said. "He's trying to trick us."

"I'm not!" Frank smiled at Lacy. "Hey, what's your sign?"

"She's only twelve, man!" Mitchell shook his head in disgust. "Where's your girlfriend anyway, Zhang? Does she know you hit on us? Oh, and by the way, you're such a... a sexist pig!"

Frank was so nervous; he changed into exactly what Mitchell said: A pig.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Conner called out.

Luckily, Frank quickly turned back to human before anyone could see him as a pig. He flushed, sitting beside Hazel. "Good," he mumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" Travis jumped in. "'Cause we could review the video."

"Video?!" Frank whirled towards Travis. "Alright, you spoke! Truth or Dare?"


	7. Stolls Can't Get Hypothermia

**Chapter Seven: Stolls Can't Get Hypothermia**

"It's a dare. Stolls never back out!" Travis declared proudly.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "And to think you survived all these years."

"Dare," Frank muttered. "Hm...What to do...?"

Travis turned to his brother. "Seriously, I don't think that Chinese-dude can do anything bad to me."

Conner looked unconvinced. "He's pretty cool," he murmured. "But only because he can turn into an Elephant! And those are, like, my favourite creatures!"

"I dare you to Moon in front of Katie Gardner," Frank grinned. "I guess that isn't hard, considering that I am 'that Chinese dude' and can't do anything bad."

"I regret those words," Travis moaned.

Thalia laughed. "Oh gods, Frank, that was the _best_ dare ever!" she held out her hand, as Frank high-fived her.

"They're mocking me!" Travis complained. "So either I ruin my love life, or I have to jump in a lake with no clothes on." He weighed both options. Katie would never speak to him again, so he chose the option of the lake. Grumbling and walking towards the water, he pulled his shirt off. "Uh, can't I, like, pull off my boxers in the water?"

"Guess so." Frank shrugged. "Nobody wants to look at your butt."

"Hold on," I pointed out. "You have to _jump _in the water with _no clothes _on."

"Dude! You're such a chicken!" Conner interrupted. "C'mon, bro! For the Hermes Cabin! For the sake of your rep! Or even for me!"

Travis pulled off his jeans. "Sorry, bro. But this man has GOT to take the plunge."

"You turned a dare down," Thalia said in a sing-song voice. "That's a shocker."

Travis turned red. "Wait a second - if I come out, how am I supposed to dry myself?"

"Your problem, not mine," Frank said. He was actually enjoying the game now.

Piper whispered to Leo, and when they pulled away, both of them had a mischievous look on their faces.

As Travis reluctantly dived, Leo rushed and grabbed Travis' clothes. "Dump them in the water or hide them?" Leo asked.

"Water!" All of the demigods cheered.

As Leo made a dramatic show of dumping it, a naked Travis stood up yelling "Give it back!"

Eyes widening, Leo's hands got on fire, burning Travis' clothes. "Oops," he muttered.

"_Argh_!" Travis hastily sank back into the water.

"What is _happening_?" A voice asked, soon arriving in front of Travis.

"Katie?" Travis' face burned. "Oh, gods!"

"And then the world exploded," I muttered.

* * *

"Hi," Leo said. "We're just playing truth or dare." He stood in front of Travis, just in case there was something that was totally unspeakable of...

"Why is Travis in the water?" Katie asked.

Grinning at Travis, Leo winked, and then turned back to Katie. "He had to jump in with no clothes on. And _fortunately_ for you, I burned it."

_"His clothes?!" _Katie shrieked. "Oh, gods! Don't leave him like that! He could catch hypothermia... or worse!"

"All he caught was embarrassment," Conner whispered to Frank. "Plus, it's a known fact that Stolls can't get hypothermia."

Frank actually did look guilty, as he scrambled somewhere, probably to get some clothes.

"So, um, are you okay back there?" Katie asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine," Leo replied cheerfully. "You know, just covering a naked demigod. All in a day's work, right?"

"Not you!" Katie scowled. "I'm talking to _Travis_."

"I am _not _fine," Travis mumbled.

"I'm here!" Frank Zhang ran out, with pants and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. "Uh, the underwear is folded in the t-shirt."

"And you can use my towel," Annabeth jumped in, throwing one that had books and owls all over it, probably a souvenir from the Athena Cabin.

"Whoa..." My jaw dropped open. "You carry rainbow dye _and _a towel? What else do you have?"

Annabeth opened her backpack. "Sunscreen, computer, ball cap, dagger, bottle..."

Conner pretended to snore, as Annabeth swatted him.

"Hey, can I join?" Katie questioned, coming over.

"This game?" Leo said in disbelief. "After what happened to Stoll over there?"

All of our eyes turned over to Travis, who was still red. "Hey! I'm changing here!" he yelled. "Look somewhere else!"


	8. Tratie & Solangelo (Finally a Chapter)!

**Chapter Eight: Tratie/Solangelo (Finally a Chapter)!**

**TRAVIS'S P.O.V**

After the whole _'Travis Episode'_ I felt like I wanted to melt into the Earth and die.

Katie was still curious of my dare. "So who was the one that _dared _you?" she asked.

"Frank," I answered wearily.

"I didn't know it'll turn out like this!" Frank protested, as Katie glared at him. "I'm really sorry, Travis."

"It's okay." I hurried on to my part. "Katie... truth or dare?"

"Are you challenging me?" Katie shivered, and I felt crestfallen. She thought I was going to make her do something horrible. "Truth," she said.

"Answer with a yes or a no to this question: Supposedly if there was a guy who liked you...but was, like, really shy... "

"_Really _shy," Conner put in.

"Go on." Katie's mouth started to curve into a smile.

I took a deep breath. "But somehow had the courage to ask you out, what would you say?"

* * *

**KATIE'S P.O.V**

I could not believe this. I didn't know Travis Stoll even HAD a crush on me since now. I mean, I guess there were signs (like blushing, stuttering..._oh my gods_, I was totally oblivious).

"Depends on who the guy is," I said.

Travis's face looked troubled and animated.

"If it's guys like you, I'll probably say..._Yes_! So, is this the guy you and are you asking me out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Y-Yes," he stammered. "Uh, I do like you - I mean, I am this guy - uh..."

"Face it, you two are definitely in love," Conner whooped. "As tradition, we usually throw them in the water..."

"That was only for Annabeth and me," Percy pointed out, "which totally backfired."

"Son of Poseidon." Annabeth grinned. "One of the greatest perks."

"Plus, we never did it to Beckendorf and Silena," Clarisse added.

"You wouldn't LET us," Conner scoffed. "Plus, those two are dead, shame on you for even thinking about _drowning_ them!"

Katie looked thoughtfully at everyone. "Who didn't go in a while?"

"Will didn't," Percy piped up.

Everybody looked at him.

"Uh, Will Solace." Percy pointed.

"Well, okay, Will. Truth or dare?"

Will shifted, obviously uncomfortable with everyone watching him. "Truth?"

* * *

**NICO'S P.O.V**

I wanted to crawl into a big hole and die. It was _Solace_, who I didn't know if I should like or hate. When I said that Jason was my crush, he looked right at me but didn't say anything. _I should've told them the truth_. Will was annoying, but it was more endearing. He was determined and brave for the Son of Apollo. _Maybe I said Jason but I meant Will_, I thought. _Now nobody would know. Will won't know._

It was another big secret, which I would maybe hide until eternity comes.

"Will, was it true that when you were little, you played in _Barney_?" Katie smiled.

"Yes, it's true." Will stood up dramatically. "Of course, no one could hide my amazing talent."

Nico stifled a laugh along with the other demigods who actually _were _laughing.

"Now, di Angelo, truth or dare?"

I glanced up, horrified. _"What?" _I whispered.

* * *

**WILL'S P.O.V**

It was wrong to probably choose Death Boy, but I couldn't help it. He was just sitting there, trying not to get attention. It didn't work for me. Every time he smiled, laughed, or shifted uneasily, my eyes always drifted towards him.

"T-T-truth," he stammered. "Wait, dare! No, truth. Uh...dare!"

"Dare," I chuckled. "Okay then. I dare you to kiss your crush."

I immediately regretted saying those words. Nico's eyes weren't filled with the usual glimmer when he looked at me. It was replaced with confusion, betrayal, and disappointment.

Everyone glanced at Jason, who frowned slightly and glanced over at first Percy, than me.

Nico looked at me like, _How could you? I _trusted _you_.

"Dammit," I muttered. I walked straight towards him, not caring what everybody thought and grabbed his hand. "I'm really sorry," I said.

He blinked slowly, taking in my apology. Staring into my eyes, I could feel Nico looked...determined.

"Uh... Nico?" I asked. "What are you -?"

"I liked you from the beginning," Nico whispered. He put his lips on mine, and then I realised he chose _me_.


	9. Same Dare, Different Couple

**Chapter Nine: Same Dare, Different Couple**

**CONNER'S P.O.V**

I started to clap. _"Finally!"_ I said, looking at Nico. "Seesh. We all knew you two liked each other ever since you realised that Solace existed."

Nico flushed, pulling away from Will. "Uh..."

Will winked at me. "That's not true. He liked me when he first _saw_ me."

"Not really..." Nico muttered. "Um, I mean, yeah. Totally."

"So, Conner, feel like doing something truthful or daring?" Will's mouth curved upwards in his usual grin. I started to realise he looked kind've cocky.

"Are you planning something sneaky?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Well, I choose...truth."

Thalia gasped mockingly. "One of the _Stolls _backed down from Solace? Never!"

She may have not known this, but Will was a lot more cunning than I give him credit for. The worse thing is, he was always determined, and would never give up.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Me? No one," I scoffed. "That was easy."

"Not true," Travis mumbled. "Didn't you like -"

"Shut up, Travis," I said.

"Tell the_ truth_," Annabeth reminded. "Remember, we can now tell you're lying. Either you say it or Travis will."

"I like..." Sweat beaded down for forehead. Who knew it was so hard to say one word? _"Thalia."_

Silence waved throughout. I didn't dare look at Thalia now.

"Look, I know she's a Hunter and not allowed to date. Plus, she may technically be like twenty or something but I still like her." The words were coming out so fast, and rushed. "But I don't care, because it's not like she has a crush on me or anything. Okay, it's stupid of me-"

"Conner, shut up." Thalia advanced towards me and I gulped. Figuring she may punch me or worse, laugh in my face, I grimaced. Instead, it was worse. Her icy blue eyes stared into mine. "The real reason why I'm not with the Hunters is because I quit. I gave up immortality. Now I'm technically sixteen."

"Oh-kay. But isn't Artemis, like, mad or something?"

Thalia's eyes gleamed. "Yes, she is - but the best thing is she did _not _turn me into a stag. She doesn't hold grudges like Zeus or Hades, fortunately."

"Why give it all up?" Percy asked.

Thalia's eyes flickered to his. "You turned down to be a god. I am only doing the same thing for the same reason."

"For..." Annabeth frowned. "Someone you love?"

Thalia turned back to be. "Exactly."

I wondered if she was giving me electric shocks, because me heart was pounding and skin tingling. "Truth or dare?" I croaked out.

"Huh?" Now Thalia was confused. "Uh, dare?"

"I dare you to kiss the guy you like," I challenged.

"Hey, that was the same as Will's!" Percy said. "Is there a rule about that?"

Annabeth shushed him, looking at Thalia with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Thalia walked away from me, right over to Travis.

I opened my mouth wide, as Travis and Katie looked at her in surprise. _She likes my brother? _I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

Laughing softly, Thalia went back to me. "Just kidding, Stoll. I had you there for a moment, right?" And right before I could react, she kissed me.


	10. To Pernico Fans out There!

**Chapter Ten: To Pernico Fans out There!**

**THALIA P.O.V**

After I kissed Connor, I ignored the shock or hoots from other people. I previously remembered what Leo had said when Jason was thinking about his dare.

"Hey," I grinned at Jason, and winked. "Okay, Percy, truth or dare?"

Jason studied me carefully, as I smothered a laugh.

"No fair!" Percy spluttered. "Why me? I just had to jump in a lake with a hula skirt!"

I chuckled. "Oh, yeah. That was so funny."

"Dare," Percy pouted.

"I am _so _glad you said that." I pointed at my brother. "Kiss him on the lips. For ten seconds."

Percy's mouth dropped open, as he looked over to Jason, who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Thalia," my brother protested. "How could you?"

"What? I think of what the fans want, so I do it. Jercy fever is going around."

"For who?" Jason said. "I think it's Solangelo instead. Or Pernico."

It was Nico know who looked confused. "Did you just say my last and first name?"

"Whatever." I rolled her eyes. "Percy, your choice: Jercy or Pernico."

"Oh, gods..." Percy panicked, turning to Annabeth. "Jason or Nico?"

"Nico, definitely. Pernico is one of my OTP's," Annabeth said, then blinked. "Wait...what? I'll never say that. Damn this fanfic!"

"Jason," Clarisse argued surrpisngingly. "Two heroes; Greek and Roman? Oh yeah."

Leo cleared is throat. "According to this Fanfiction site, more people ship Pernico."

"Are you serious?" Nico glared.

"The site does not lie." Leo grinned wider. "Seriously, I read Fanfiction all the time. Even though it looks like gibberish, it's all good."

"Okay." Percy looked mystified. "I'm just gonna kiss Nico now."

"Whoa," Will cut in. "What about me?"

"Sorry, Will, but your not my type." Percy shrugged. "Or a choice."

"I don't mean that! Nico is _mine_!"

Nico looked from Will to Percy.

I sighed. "Percy Jackson! Just kiss already! Your fans demand it!"

"Okay, okay." Percy walked over to Nico. "Sorry, Will and Annabeth." He brought his lips to Nico.

The Stolls started chanting. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4...3...2...1...1 and a half, one and a quarter, one and two-quarters, one and a third..."

Once Percy pulled away, Nico's face was bright red.

Will frowned. Annabeth swooned. Jason pouted, because he didn't get kissed.


	11. Poor Nico

**Chapter Eleven: Poor Nico**

**_Note: I just want to dedicate this chapter to _****_SierraSavannah_****_, who is such an awesome fan! You rock! Thanks for being really supportive _****:) **

_**Oh, and by the way, the first dare was in two reviews by two guests (might be the same person), both involving poor Nico, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Yeah. I think Nico's going to pass out from Will, Percy, Jason and Reyna kissing him/him kissing them. Hahahahah.**_

_**I'll accept every dare/truth you throw at me. **_

**See, I not only do dares/truth (even though that's the main thing), but add suspense! **

* * *

After the kiss, there was a war. Jercy or Pernico, and I honestly didn't care.

"This proves Pernico is real!" Annabeth squealed.

"Nuh uh!" Clarisse crosses her arms. "Jercy all the way!"

"Um, you _do _know there's Percabeth, the best ship in the world?" Hazel said.

I gave her a grateful look. "Yup. Percabeth all the way! Okay, Nico!"

He looked up at me, surprised. "What? Are you doing revenge? Am I a bad kisser?"

"Uh...no?" I shook my head. "Not the point. But truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I grinned. "You sure about that? I could ask you anything...including your kissing skills."

"Dare!" he quickly changed. As I suspected.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Reyna."

"_Fine_!" Nico grabbed Reyna, and kissed her quickly. "Done."

Reyna's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Okay. That's kind of weird."

"Yeah, so -" Nico began. "Um..."

"It's not your turn," I interrupted. "I get to go next again because I was included in two dares already."

"Fine!" Nico sat back down.

I turned my gaze on Jason.

"Dare," he quickly answered before I could ask.

Huh. That was actually too bad. I mean, didn't mind hearing perfect-blond Jason spill something embarrassing, but whatever. "I dare you to kiss Nico on the lips. And let's make it...five minutes?"

"Okay! Why aim at me!" Nico scrambled up. "This is not fair! I was included in the most kissing!"

"I thought you didn't mind that." I gave him a smile, earning a sigh.

"Ugh!" Nico looked defeated. "Just do it, Grace."

"Okay." Jason brought his lips, and it was almost passionate just watching.

"Awkward," I muttered.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of Jason and Nico. It was Hades, and I knew that trouble was coming.

* * *

"D-Dad!" Nico stumbled, pulling apart from Jason. "This w-was j-j-just a dare."

Hades ignored his son, glaring at Jason. "What games are you playing at, boy?"

"I wasn't playing any games sir, uh, I mean this is just a game, I mean -" Jason looked flustered.

The sky rumbled with lightening, and soon Zeus stood in front of Hades. "Make your _boy_ stay away from my son!" he roared.

"Your son couldn't stay away from _mine_," Hades snapped.

They argued on farther.

"Didn't Nico used to have a crush on that Percy Jackson boy?" Zeus asked innocently.

"Yes, I admit Nico does have bad taste," Hades countered. "I mean, your son looks _so_ tacky! Nico is much braver, and _clearly_ smarter."

Nico flushed. "Dad -" he began.

"Silence!" A voice interrupted. It was now Poseidon appearing.

"Great," I muttered. Was Aphrodite going to pop up, too?

"I say we just stop fighting," Poseidon declared. "We don't want to divide the world up."

Zeus and Hades grumbled.

"Anyway," Poseidon added, "Percy is _much_ better!"

Zeus laughed. "I think you're speaking to the wrong man!" He changed slowly, in his Roman form.

Poseidon changed into Neptune, and Hades into Pluto.

"Wow," Clarisse said, "I am so confused."

I shouted, "Stop! This is Truth or Dare!"

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades blinked. "Oh, okay."

They shrugged, and went.

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S P.O.V**

"You're going to do nothing about _that_?!" Apollo shrieked. "One of your Hunters is...is..."

"_Former_-Hunter," Artemis correct. "She chose the boy instead. I can't say I'm too impressed, but it's her decision."

Apollo grimaced. "I remembered when one of your Hunters broke the law. You turned the boy into a stag."

Artemis smiled. "My dear brother, do not fret. I _will _do something about it, I promise."

"Huh. Like what? Does it involve with Haiku's or Music?"

"Oh, that boy would suffer through more than your terrible Haiku's." Artemis stared down at the water, showing Thalia and the Stolls' boy kissing. "I will show him what he deserves."

"By turning him into a stag?" Apollo guessed.

"Not exactly." Artemis looked up from the vision. "It is Conner Stoll's fault that my _best _Hunter is gone. Now, he must pay my wrath. The wrath of Artemis!"


	12. Note

We all have something to be thankful for. But right now, I want to say thanks to the people who did these things: **FOLLOW, FAVOURITE**, and **REVIEW**.

**~Thank You~**

**101dragon**

**aakanksha**

**aboredplum**

**Ajayapplepie**

**Albinounicorn**

**Alejandra310780**

**AnnabethChase2020**

**ArcusThompkins**

**Artemis's lieutenant13**

**AustinWritesThePJBooks**

**Bad0ssRoman**

**BingoDeLop**

**Blackbirdsroses3**

**blitzholly**

**breyersweremybarbies**

**C123002**

**crazydasiy-in-tha-house**

**CuriousCelestial**

**dadkicks**

**DaughterOfPegasus**

**Diddlybob09**

**DivergentGirl321**

**emilianolorenzo1**

**emilyli2003**

**fernandayrf**

**franchifrys**

**GabbydaughterofAthena**

**ghost0886**

**ilovedamncookies**

**jennyfandoms**

**JiperxPercabeth**

**jk just Keegan**

**KuBBiE**

**leadiangelo**

**Linnae borealis**

**LosersGuardianAngel**

**Lover of Fantasy and Magic**

**Midi-Arai**

**PercyJacksonGreekFreak**

**PiperMcLean4Ever**

**PiperValdez888**

**PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck**

**rainediamond**

**Raineell**

**ScipioFortunato**

**seaweedgirl1117**

**shayshsh**

**sibuna4everfabina**

**SierraSavannah**

**SilverStreaksofStardust**

**smartgirlsan**

**smiles88**

**Sunnystar9**

**TheAvengingGreek**

**TellYouTomorrow**

**ThehuntressofArtemis**

**The spartan 300**

**TwoLlamas**

**VergilCrimsonDarkness**

**ValdezHorses**

**Winter's Believer**

**zipgoat**

**zoenorman114**

**zombiepotterica**

**~REVIWERS~**

**(Guest)**

_13 'Guests'_

_fangirl360_

_Haven_

_musicforlife (4)_

_Cali_

_Someone_

_Popcorn_

_a random chick_

_Karen_

_Lke opera_

_Serious Bookworm_

_Sky Hopper_

_Thoam_

_Good job_

_Hi (2)_

**(People(?))**

**deathtobarbies**

**Junior-Satanic-Moose**

**JustAHeadacheWaitingToHappen**

**The Punk Rock Demigod**

**UFFG**

**accept randomness (2)**

**Albinounicorn (2)**

**AnnabethChase2020 (2)**

**Wings4148**

**Sayre-Bear**

**one with the moon (2)**

**Libb23**

**ArcusThompkins**

**ilovedammcookies**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101**

**ThehuntressofArtemis**

**leadiangelo**

**Rainyll **

**lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

**C123002**

**crazydasiy-in-tha-house**

**The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades**

**ngchrstphr**

**Blackbirdsroses3**

**DJArtic9000**

* * *

**…MANY THANKS FOR YOU GUYS TELLING ME THAT KATIE IS WITH TRAVIS (HENCE THE NAME TRATIE). ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THE GUEST REVIEWERS. ALL OF YOU GUYS MADE ME SOOO HAPPY. YOU MAY NOT KNOW THE ENDING, BUT LET'S DO THE MAIN ONE.**

_**AND **_

_**THEY LIVED**_

_**HAPPILLY EVER AFTER**_

**(hmm, well maybe not for Conner and Thalia...ending with a cliff-hanger is very horrible to end a story, but some authors have to do it so you can guess what happens next. Have a story called 'The Wrath of Artemis' that ties to this ending. You don't have to read it, though.)**

**You know what's even more amazing? I got **24,006 views! Also, if I don't have your name on the list, PM or review. Thank you!

Huh...I guess this story isn't over yet. Still haven't done all the things you reviewed me to do.


End file.
